Don't Look Back
by Lumora The White
Summary: The following is a one-shot cannon compliant within 'The Family Business' universe. Season 6 episode 01 - Exile on Main St. Dean Winchester is honoring his brother and girlfriend's wish; he's building an normal apple pie life. We all know a hunter can't just walk away from the life, or can he? Sam and Christine return from Hell and hunt together, leaving Dean alone.


The Family Business 'verse

Season 6 Ep 01 - Exile on Main St.

* * *

 **Don't Look Back**

 **THEN**

"It's okay Dean." Sam huffed, "It's gonna be okay. I've got him." Sam had retaken control over his body, trapping Lucifer inside. They stood in the middle of Stull Cemetery, just outside of Lawrence. Right back where this whole story started, it seemed it was going to end.

Christine's eyes fluttered as she sat upright next to Dean. Lucifer!Sam had knocked her out when she tried to get him off of Dean.

Dean groaned in pain, reaching for a now kneeling Christine. "Chris." He whispered. He knew that look, she was about to do something incredibly stupid and self sacrificing. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against his. She knew what she had to do. Michael!Adam could return any moment. Sam needed to triple lindy into that box, or the world was gonna end.

"You go find Lisa. You tell her how your brother and her crazy cousin saved the world, eh?" She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I love you." Her voice broke. Then she pressed one last kiss to his trembling lips, and stood up. Squaring her shoulders, she turned towards Sam. Michael!Adam reappeared and was spouting some annoying bullshit about destiny.

"Can it, assbutt!" She shouted at Michael!Adam. She turned towards Sam, "C'mon, Sammy!" She exclaimed launching herself at him just as Michael, wearing Adam's meat suit reached his side. The trio tumbled together into the open ground, falling into the depths of Lucifer's cage. The ground closed up and swallowed them, and that was that.

At least that was what Christine thought.

After Sam and Christine disappeared into Lucifer's cage, Dean conceded to their wishes. He said goodbye to Bobby and got out of the life. He found Lisa and Ben and lived a normal apple pie life full of home cooked meals, homework, tinkering on the truck with Ben and drinking beer with friends.

"Christine?" Sam knelt down beside the sprawling figure of the blonde woman who helped push him into the cage.

Christine felt the cool, damp grass against her cheek. It was a sharp contrast to the fire that had licked at her flesh just moments before. Her eyes fluttered and she sat up, holding her head. "Whoa." She murmured, putting her head between her knees. After a few deep breaths, she looked up to see Sam kneeling in front of her. "Sam?" She asked, her hand coming up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

He nodded. "You okay?" He asked, helping her to stand up.

Sensation came back to her in waves. Shivering hard, she looked into his eyes, they seemed different; colder, distant. Suddenly she realized why she was shivering so bad, it was pouring. She nodded, "Yeah," She cleared her throat, "Are you?" Lightning flashed and thunder rolled overhead.

Sam seemed to flinch at the question. "Yeah," He shrugged, glancing around at their surroundings. "Let's get some cover." He let go of her arm and started off towards what looked like the direction of the nearest road.

They found shelter at a gas n' sip about a half mile from their original location. Sam used a payphone to call Bobby while Christine hotwired a car in the parking lot. They roared off towards Bobby's and tried to wrap their heads around what happened.

The best they could come up was someone or something had plucked them from the cage, like Castiel had lifted Dean out of Hell. Bobby told them Dean was at Lisa's, and approximately where he thought she lived. Sam and Christine hit the road with full intention to get Dean and bring him back to Bobby's. Seeing Dean eating with Ben and Lisa had made Christine stop short and change her mind. Christine and Sam had only been gone a few weeks, but it seemed Dean was making progress and moving on.

"Let's leave him alone." Christine whispered to Sam as they stood under a streetlight that had conveniently gone out, watching the three people at the table. Dean laughed at something, and Christine's heart lurched. Of course she wanted to rush to the door and be wrapped up in his arms. She missed him like crazy; his scent, his voice, his lips, his hands, the way he could crack a case wide open with just a few pieces of evidence and his infamous gut instinct. It wasn't fair to her to just leave him there, but life wasn't fair was it? They'd been through alot together, yes. Seeing him relaxed and in a fairly normal family environment confirmed her decision to leave him be. He deserved the chance to have a family, to get out of the life. She knew if they were together, they would never get out.

"You're sure?" Sam whispered back, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. All she did was nod. Dean deserved the chance to have a normal life. It was time she realized that Dean was better off without her. They left Dean with Lisa and Ben, and headed back to Roxy.

After returning to Bobby's, Sam suggested they look for a case. At first Christine was hesitant to jump in, but with Sam's encouragement, she dove back in. The pair hunted together. It went remarkably well, considering her and Dean were usually a pair. They found a vamp nest in North Dakota and took it out in one go. A few cases later they ran into Samuel and Gwen Campbell. Sam and Dean's grandfather and cousin. It seemed whatever had pulled them up, pulled Samuel down. They were welcomed into the Campbell family compound, and Christine found herself enamored with Sam more than ever before. He was a ruthless hunter, but he could joke and kid with the best of them. Something definitely wasn't quite right with him, but hell, they were all a little messed up. Their relationship remained strictly platonic. He even hooked up with a few women while on hunts, Christine would kill time at the bar winning karaoke contests. She didn't do the whole one night stand thing. It reminded her of Dean too much.

Sharing a motel room wasn't weird until the werewolf hunt that almost got Christine killed.

Almost.

"One more swipe and you would have been toast." Sam spat angrily as he carried Christine back to his car. They'd left Roxy at Bobby's when Sam acquired a 2008 SRT8 Dodge Charger from one of his cousins. It began to rain, and they were both soaked to the bone. He deposited her in the passenger seat and climbed in, speeding off to their shared motel room. "We'll get you patched up and out of those wet clothes." He shed his plaid over shirt and pressed it to her shoulder. The werewolf had surprised her around the back of the building they tracked it to. It left a pretty deep gash along her collarbone and over her left shoulder. A few more deep scratches around her right ribcage and up her back. It threw her against the brick building, and she was pretty sure she'd at least bruised a few ribs, if not cracked one or two. She just nodded, and tried not to think about how much she wanted Dean to be the one to sew her up, and make her forget about the pain.

Sam carried her again, this time into the motel room, setting her down on the edge of one of the double beds. He rummaged around in her go bag for her trusty pair of yoga pants and tank top along with a dry pair of simple cotton panties. Then he returned with the dry clothes and knelt in front of her. "Are your legs injured?" He asked.

She shook her head, standing up. The room started to spin a little, so she gripped the front of his t-shirt, falling into his chest a little, hips slamming into his thighs. She would have bet money that he groaned at the contact. His big hands settled on her biceps, offering her a little support. His eyes flitted closed and he gritted his teeth. He knew being attracted to Christine wasn't on the table. Her attachment to Dean couldn't just be switched off. The couple had literally been to hell and back and still kept moving forward. He understood her decision to let Dean go, but he was having a hard time keeping himself away from her. She was smart, funny and damn sexy. He could see why Dean stuttered so much when he tried to explain why he cared about her so much the few times he asked.

Tonight's mishap was rare. Christine was always on point; all focus and no nonsense on hunts. She'd instilled that into Dean when she'd first started hunting with them. She wouldn't allow their relationship to hinder the mission. He always respected that. Now that he was hunting solo with her, he found it hot as hell.

Christine snatched the dry clothes from Sam, and disappeared into the bathroom. She managed to change her clothes, only pulling the tank top up over her chest, leaving her arms out of the arm holes for easy access to the gash along her collarbone. Sam knocked on the bathroom door just before she ripped it open.

"Hey," He breathed, flashing her a shy smile. She wavered a little, clutching her tank top with one hand, the other gripping his t-shirt again. "Whoa, slow and steady" He coaxed, both hands coming rest on her hip bones. He took a few steps backward, leading her to the bed again. She plopped down on the edge and reached for the bottle of whiskey on the bedside table. She took a few healthy swigs and watched Sam prepare a needle and some dental floss for stitching up her wounds. He sat down next to her, and before he could stop himself, he scooted up the bed, and dragged her with him. He settled against the headboard and pulled her into his lap.

Christine squeaked at the sudden movement. Sam took care to not drag her too fast, but he hauled her up into his lap, forcing her to straddle his hips. Her arms shot out in front of her, tank top forgotten. It only slid a half an inch down, but it gave the hunter a generous view of her cleavage. "This way is easier for me to stitch you up." He murmured, one hand coming up to support her back, while the other smoothed her hair away from her collarbone.

She shivered at the contact. His hands were softer than she expected. Dean had callouses on the pads of his fingers, as well as along his palms. Sam's hands were bigger, warmer, less rough. Dean always joked Sam had the girly hands of the bunch. Must be all the research he did. She nodded, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He was right, this position was easier for him to stitch a straight line.

His eyes lingered on the further exposed skin of her chest, causing her blush to deepen. She reached for the bottle of whiskey, taking another swig before handing it to Sam. He took a swig, then murmured, "Here we go," before pouring some over her jagged flesh.

Christine blinked back tears as she let out a low hiss. The whiskey burned, but another fire was igniting in her veins. Desire made her chest tighten slightly, and she could see Sam sensed it too. His jaw clenched as his heavily lidded eyes met hers. Sam set the bottle down, and put the threaded needle between his teeth. He released her back for a moment to take her hands in his. He guided her fingers so she pinched the wound as closed as possible.

Again the skin to skin contact went straight to her core. She knew the whiskey was helping loosen and warm her up to the idea of being attracted to Sam. Hell, they'd been dancing around each other for weeks.

"Deep breaths." He murmured, his arm and hand returned to supporting her back, his fingers moving back and forth in a soothing manner. He began pushing the needle through her flesh, working quickly to close the gash along her collarbone. He dressed the wound, and covered the smaller gash on her shoulder in a similar fashion. The scratches on her ribs just needed the antiseptic and they would heal over fine on their own. "All set." Sam said, setting the medical supplies on the nightstand, then he helped her push one arm through an arm hole. His hand settled just below the dressing on her collarbone as she shifted to put her other arm through. His palm rested achingly close to cupping her breast. Unable to help herself, Christine arched her back, pushing her breast up into his palm. His steady breathing faltered a little when Christine arched her back. Her nipples had grown hard because of their close proximity, and they pushed teasingly against the thin fabric of her tank top. "Fuck," Sam swore, his eyes flitting closed at the contact. Christine let out a low moan, tangling her fingers in his hair. He bit his lip, shaking his head a little.

"Sam," Christine panted, and his eyes opened again. The desire she saw there made her breath catch in her throat. She swallowed hard, "please." She knew asking him to cross this line was asking too much. It wasn't fair. Dean was the love of her life, not Sam. Yet here she was, practically a melting mess of desire in his arms just from a few heated glances and innocent touches. She knew their attraction had more to do with their current set of circumstances than emotion. They were both lonely, and putting their lives in the other's hands almost daily. As much as they wanted to deny it, they both needed this.

Sam let out a sigh, his other hand coming up to cup her other breast. Christine hummed in approval, letting her own hand drift down to his jeans. She rocked her hips, grinding against the evidence of his arousal, fingers tugging at his belt. He looked a little startled, but his gaze softened as his eyes dropped to focus on her lips. He came closer, wrapping his arms around her, brushing her lips with his. "You're sure?" Sam ground out. Christine could tell it took everything he had to stop and at least give her the chance to bail. She bit her lip, and with a small nod, they took the plunge.

Things happened so fast then. Sam was quite the tiger in the bedroom. Dean was more of a slow, deliberate lover. Sam was fast and furious. Christine buried the morality of the situation and surrendered herself to the feeling of Sam's body close to hers. If they were going to leave Dean behind, this was definitely one way to seal the deal. Afterwards, she had clung to his monstrous frame and sobbed.

They didn't really speak of what had transpired. They came to an understanding that suited them both. Sam didn't correct her when she screamed Dean's name in a moment of ecstasy and Christine didn't expect any romantic gestures or fluff. A month before learning that the Djinn were after Dean, Christine came to her senses. She refused Sam's intimate advances after a hunt. Instead of forcing himself on her, he had went out to the local bar. He didn't come back to the motel room until morning. She spent the night sobbing into her pillow, staring at Dean's number in her phone, using every ounce of strength she had to not press 'send.' They really didn't speak of it, but they remained close. They still stitched one another up, Sam would even give her back massages. He didn't push the issue; maybe because he knew she could kick his ass if he did.

Learning that Dean, and consequently Lisa and Ben, were in trouble almost broke Christine's resolve. She chose to let Sam find and rescue Dean while she returned to Bobby's to wait for their imminent arrival. Bobby was glad to see her, but he knew she was more messed up than she was letting on. Something had happened between her and Sam, and Bobby knew it wasn't good. He also knew the youngest Winchester was different since he had returned from the cage. It seemed all compassion and sense of loyalty, save for Christine, had been left behind. He was secretly relieved Christine was away from Sam for the time being. Things were about to get interesting. Dean would learn Sam was back for longer than just a few weeks, and subsequently learn Christine had also returned at the same time. Would he hate her for letting him try to have a life with Lisa and Ben? What would he think when he found out she slept with Sam? Would he even let her hunt with them anymore? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **NOW**

Bobby swung open the door, "Damn it." He swore. Sam and Dean, Ben and Lisa stood on his doorstep. He had Christine hidden behind the door, just in case. He knew he couldn't keep her there long. Dean was either going to keel over, or rip his head off.

"It's good to see you, too, Bobby. It's been a while." Dean quipped.

God, just the sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes. She hadn't even seen his face yet. She took a deep breath and stepped into the doorway next to Bobby.

Christine cleared her throat, "If you're here, something's wrong." She crossed her arms, giving him her best "devil may care" smile.

"Christine?" Dean asked in disbelief. Lisa looked equally as spooked.

Christine just nodded, stepping back away from the door, disappearing deeper into the house.

Dean stared into the now empty door frame in complete and utter disbelief. _Why hadn't Sam told him Christine had returned too?_ He shook his head, clearing his throat, "Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben." Bobby smiled, and stepped back, ushering them inside.

"Hi." Lisa squeaked.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you two. Mi casa es su casa." He motioned for them to head upstairs. "Maybe you want to just go upstairs. TV's broken, but there's plenty of Reader's Digest." He gave a rueful smile, "Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded." Lisa and Ben went upstairs, Dean followed Bobby into the library.

"So…" Dean started, to say.

Sam stood a little too close to Christine for Dean's liking, "Hey, Bobby." Sam said, his arm casually around Christine's shoulders. She didn't look too comfortable with the contact. Maybe she had been up to more than just working out with Sammy.

Bobby gave him a nod, "Sam." His lips cracked a smile.

"You knew? You knew Sam was alive. That Chr-" Dean's voice broke, "Christine was alive too!" He roared.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded again. Christine shook her head, how could Dean be back into the life when they had worked so hard to get him out?

Dean pinched his nose in frustration, "How long?

"Look-" Bobby started to say.

"How long?!" Dean demanded, chest heaving.

Bobby sighed, "All year."

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Dean groaned.

"And I'd do it again." Bobby said, chin lifting a little in defiance.

Dean reeled back, "Why?!" He threw up his hands.

"Because you got out, Dean!" Bobby exclaimed, "You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea." He confessed. He loved the boy like a son. As much as he wanted to see his adopted daughter be happy, he knew getting out was something Christine couldn't do. The supernatural seemed to follow the pair like ants on honey.

Dean barked a laugh, "Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?" He glanced at Christine, she looked shaken. Obviously she hadn't anticipated ever seeing him again.

"Yeah - a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant." Christine scoffed, taking a few steps to stand in front of him. "I couldn't give you that, Dean."

Dean sighed, "That woman and that kid - I went to them because you all asked me to."

"Good." Bobby spoke and Sam and Christine nodded. They were all in agreeance, Dean had to have the chance to get out, life a regular life. Hell, it was worth the pain, especially if it was Dean.

"Good for who?" He asked, his temper still flaring, "I showed up on their doorstep half out of my head with grief. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you guys out.

"You promised you'd leave it alone." Sam chided.

"Of course I didn't leave it alone! Sue me! A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean asked incredulously. He took a step forward towards Christine, "And you," His voice broke, "You let me go back to Lisa? After everything we've been through."

"Yes," Christine sighed, "After everything we've been through Dean." She took a breath, Dean started to speak, and she cut him off, "You deserved to be happy, to have a chance at a normal apple pie life. I could never give you that!" She shouted, shoulders heaving with the effort.

Bobby stepped in, "Look," He placed a hand on Christine's shoulder, turning towards Dean, "I get it wasn't easy. But that's life! And it's as close to happiness as I've ever seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you, son. But you were out, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Do I look out to you?" He asked. All three hunters remained silent. Their worst fear had come true. Dean was back.

* * *

Christine pretended to simply return a few books to their shelves in the foyer while Dean sat with Lisa on the staircase. Dean asked Lisa about Ben, "How's he doing?" His eyes never leaving Christine as she shelved an arm full of books. She looked thinner, but not like she hadn't been eating, like she had been working out more. So not thin, maybe lithe was a better word. Either way she looked damn good, still sexy as hell. Maybe she had taken up running with Sammy. He wondered what else she had taken up with Sam. He pushed the thought away, turning his attention back to Lisa.

"He's okay." Lisa sighed, "How are you?"

Dean ignored her question, "Look, I know Bobby's a little crotchety, but he's great. He's gonna look after you guys. Me, Sam and Chris, we're gonna head out." He looked over at Christine again. She wore her usual garb; faded bootcut jeans, boots, black tank top. Her golden blonde hair tumbled past her shoulders, curling wildly around her face.

"For how long?" Lisa asked, noticing the way he was watching her cousin across the room.

"I'm so sorry, Lisa." Dean said, tearing his gaze away from the blonde in the corner

"For what?" She asked, curious as to what he possibly could be apologizing for.

"Those things were coming for me. And I should've known." Dean sighed.

Christine left the foyer, climbing the steps. The pair leaned away from each other to let her slip through. She nodded her thanks and rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, pressing herself against the wall, listening.

Dean continued to try to apologize for getting Lisa and Ben into this. Lisa wasn't stupid, she knew who and what Dean was. She knew who she was letting into her home. The couple was silent for a few moments. Then Lisa spoke so low, Christine almost missed it.

"I see the way you look at her." Lisa murmured, causing Dean to come up short.

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"I'm not an idiot, Dean." Lisa sighed. "You love her."

Dean opened his mouth, but closed it, shaking his head.

"You love her," Lisa repeated, "and she loves you, obviously."

Dean scoffed, "Obviously?" He asked, wondering what Christine was up to, walking through them like that.

"Yeah," Lisa nodded sadly, "She let you go because she thought I could give you what she couldn't." She sighed, "I think she was right, but she was also wrong."

"How so?" Dean murmured, keenly aware that Christine hadn't made it down the hallway upstairs. She must have stopped to eavesdrop at the top of the steps.

"This past year has been the best year of my life, Dean." Lisa swallowed, "But, I can't help but think what life would have been like for you if you would have tried to live a normal life with Chris." She sighed, "Ben and I will stay here until whatever is after you is handled. Then we'll get back to our life, and you'll get back to yours." Dean started to protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer Dean. I could barely compete with Christine when she was dead. There's not a snowball's chance when you know she's alive." Lisa stood up and continued down the stairs towards the kitchen. Dean sighed with frustration, punching the wall with his clenched fist. He got to his feet and continued up the steps to the hallway. Empty; Christine wasn't where he thought she was.

Christine scurried away from the top of the stairs when Lisa got up. She made it down the hall and into her childhood bedroom before Dean reached the top of the staircase. She scanned the room, finding the stack of books she knew Bobby would miss if she was hitting the road with the Winchesters again. She gathered the heavy volumes into her arms and turned towards the door, finding it no longer empty.

As he made his way down the upstairs hall, Dean peaked inside each door to make sure it was empty. He could faintly hear Christine humming "Back on the road again" by REO Speedwagon. ' _Very fitting'_ He thought as he filled the doorframe with his form. Christine turned towards the door, her arms full of heavy volumes of lore. She jumped, the stack of books in her arms threatening to fall to the floor. Instinctively, Dean rushed forward, steadying the unstable stack of books, his fingers wrapping around her bare forearms.

"Dammit Dean!" Christine swore, tears welling in her eyes. "You could at least knock!" She tried to wrench her arms out of his grasp, but his grip tightened and he shoved her back against the desk.

Dean studied her for a moment, she wouldn't meet his eyes, and she shook a little bit, like she was afraid of him. "Chris," Dean murmured, "look at me." He asked, she just bit her lip and shook her head. Dean let go of her arms and moved the books to the desk behind her, keeping her pinned in place with his body. His hands settled back on her biceps, thumbs smoothing over her silky skin. He sighed, "Son of a bitch," His voice broke, "please." Christine's eyes snapped up to meet his when his voice faltered. He was struck first by the brokenness he saw dwelling in her tear filled eyes, and he couldn't understand why she was shaking, He'd never known Christine Elliott to be afraid of anything. Even while she was on the rack in Hell, she called even Alastair out, spitting and fighting every inch.

"I'm sorry." She breathed, her voice wavering a little. "I'm so, so sorry."

Dean's eyebrows drew together. "It was a whole damn year, but-"

Christine's gaze fell to his chest again as she whispered, "I slept with Sam."

Dean's breath hitched in his throat. "You, slept with Sam?" He repeated in disbelief. He knew there was something wrong with Sam, he didn't seem like himself. But sleeping with the woman whom he'd lived and died for? That was almost unforgivable. Almost.

Christine's tears spilled over, her entire body shaking with her sobs. She'd only ugly cried in front of Dean once. When her father rose during the zombie apocalypse in Sioux Falls last year she'd completely lost it, with good reason. In the end, James Elliott committed suicide so his daughter didn't have to put him down herself, cue the ugly cry. "It happened only a few months ago." She took a shuddering breath, "I thought I'd never see you again, Dean!" She exclaimed, "You were supposed to be out, out for good!" She met his eyes and tried to push him away.

Dean held her fast, searching her face for anything that would give him a clue how to handle this. They'd been to Hell and back together. She faced angels, demons, the apocalypse and even the rack with more courage than he was seeing now. It dawned on him that she might have finally reached the breaking point. She was still recovering from her time in the cage, even if it had been brief. She was also dealing with leaving him behind. To top it off, now that he was back in the life, she was trying to reconciling her betrayal, which wasn't really betrayal at the time. He'd moved on with Lisa, at least he tried to. Why wouldn't she move on too? The irony would have been despicably hilarious had it been happening to someone else.

Christine began to speak rapidly, pushing against his grip a little, "You were supposed to have the life we c-can't." She hiccuped, causing him to smile a little. "I knew I-I, w-we couldn't just be together and stay out." Her brow furrowed in frustration, "That boy loves you." His eyes widened with surprise, "Like a father, Dean!" She exclaimed. He could tell she was thinking of her own relationship with her father, "And that woman, she doesn't wake up with night terrors, or have a bazillion scars, or-"

"Help me save the world, over and over again." Dean cut in. Christine bit her lip, shaking her head, cheeks blossoming with a kiss of pink. Dean's hands smoothed down to rest on her hips. He took a breath, "She doesn't love riding around in Baby for days on end, no where to go, listening to the same 5 cassette tapes over and over." His voice grew husky, dropping a few notes, "She doesn't forgive me for torturing her instead of staying on the rack where I damn well belonged."

They had really never spoke of what transpired in Hell. Even when they got topside, they didn't really go too deep into the details. For one, it was too fresh. And two, they were hunters. Emotions were always getting left by the wayside like collateral damage. "To Hell and back." Christine gave a small smile through her tears, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, fingers smoothing back into his hair.

Dean brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Whatever the cost." He murmured back. Then he wrapped her up in his arms, crushing her against his chest. Whatever they had done, it really didn't matter. There was no getting out of this life, not for good, anyway. He knew that he couldn't do this life without her. Dean heaved a heavy sigh. She'd forgiven him, countless times. It was time he forgave her, and got over his stubborn pride.

Christine pulled back so she could look up into Dean's eyes. "I missed you." She murmured, her lips flaring into a tentative smile.

Before he could stop himself, Dean leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, "I tried so hard to forget." He whispered, "I thought you were dead." His voice broke again. "I couldn't forget how much I needed you." His breath was hot against her skin as he hovered over her mouth. She could tell he was warring with himself, whether to kiss her for real or not. She whimpered at the ghostly contact, and threw her arms around his neck. The noise seemed to snap his resolve. Suddenly Dean's mouth slanted over hers, and his hands wound themselves into her hair. The kiss was deep, full of fire and completely ignored their present regrets.

Sam got tired of waiting for Dean to collect Christine so they could head out, so he ventured upstairs. He got to the end of the hall and entered Christine's childhood bedroom. Dean was pining Christine against the desk across the room, kissing her quite fiercely. Sam cleared his throat and Christine's eyes flew open. She locked eyes with Sam and broke off the kiss. "Sam," Christine murmured, nodding her head over Dean's shoulder. Dean whirled around to find his brother standing in the doorway.

"Ready when you are," Sam said leaning against the door frame, hands casually shoved in his front pockets.

Dean launched forward, pushing Sam hard up against the bookcase inside the door. He held Sam by collar, "You son of a bitch," Dean swore, "How could you?" He gave Sam a good shake.

Sam just laughed, "How could I not?" He looked over a Christine, eyebrows raised. "Christine is gorgeous, one of the best hunters I know, and sexy as hell."

"I'm in love with her, dammit!" Dean exclaimed, a little shocked himself at the sudden public confession. He'd said the three 'winchester taboo' words half a dozen times to Christine, but always behind closed doors.

"And she's in love with you." Sam spat back, then he barked a laugh, locking eyes with Christine across the room. "She would even call out your name when-"

"Okay," Christine cut him off, forcing her way between the two men. "Thanks for the over-share there, Sammy."

"Really?" Dean said stunned, letting go of Sam's shirt. He watched the way Christine shrunk away from Sam and realized there was more to this than they had time for at the moment; good thing hunters were so talented at compartmentalization. He knew there wasn't something quite right with his brother. From the looks of it, Christine had come to a similar conclusion.

"Can we hash this out later?" Sam volunteered, smoothing the front of his shirt, turning on those infamous puppy-dog eyes. Dean returned to Christine's side. "Let's go circle the wagons and get those evil sons of bitches."

"Hell yeah." Dean agreed. Hunting down the Djinn was exactly what he needed to distract himself from this mess. Sam's gaze flew to Christine to see how she reacted.

Christine's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "That's it?!" She exclaimed. How could they just switch gears like that? There was definitely something more going on with Sam than she originally thought. Dean looked like he had caught on a hell of alot faster than she she did. Well, they were brothers after all.

Dean nodded, "For now." Sam let go of the breath he'd been holding, and shrugged his shoulders. He returned to the hallway, retreating towards the stairs. Dean followed, flashing her a tight smile over his shoulder. She knew this wasn't over, but at least it seemed Dean had begun to forgive her.

Christine grabbed her go bag from her bed, tossed it over her shoulder, and picked up the stack of books she originally came upstairs for. She hung back as she followed the boys down the hall. Just before they reached the stairs, Dean let her go ahead of him, sliding his hand into her back pocket, pulling her protectively back into his chest. Christine jumped at the contact, flashing him a nervous smile as they descended the staircase.

* * *

Bobby looked up to see all three of his "kids" entering the library. They all seemed a little 'on edge'. Understandably so, however, Christine looked like she could spit nails, she was so angry. Rightfully so, they got Dean out, got him a normal life, and now here he was, back in the life. It just wasn't fair. Bobby could also tell something was afoot among the three of them, and it was probably something he didn't want to know. "You three be careful now." Bobby drawled, "Don't let whatever troubles brewing between ya get ya idjits killed out there."

After setting her stack of books down on the desk, Christine just stepped forward and let Bobby wrap her up in a close hug. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and exchanged a look with Sam. Sam seemed aloof at the whole emotional moment. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd figured out what had Sam twisted three ways from Sunday.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean stepped forward after father and daughter broke a part.

Bobby took his hand, and then pulled him in for a hug anyway. "Anytime, Son." Dean picked up Christine's go bag for her, and headed out of the house.

"Good to see you Bobby," Sam offered with a tight smile and wave.

"You too, Sam." Bobby sighed. He exchanged a look with Christine, she shook her head once indicating that she hadn't figured it out yet either. Something was definitely wrong with the youngest Winchester. Christine followed Dean outside, and Sam brought up the rear.

* * *

The trio hit the road, Sam drove, Christine road shotgun, Dean took the back, stretching out to get some shut eye. He settled down, and closed his eyes, listening to Christine quietly sing along to the radio.

About twenty minutes had passed when Sam glanced in the rearview mirror, Dean appeared to be asleep. He glanced over at Christine, she looked almost asleep herself. "Hey," He murmured, covering her hand that rested on the console between them with his own.

Christine jerked upright, stealing a glance back at Dean. He didn't move. "What?" She bit back in a heated whisper, removing her hand from his grasp.

"Relax," Sam said, "I'm driving, for Christ's sake." He laughed. He heaved a sigh, "Besides, you're the one that-"

"Dammit Sam," Christine swore, cutting him off. "Yeah, I'm the one who broke first," She sighed, glancing back at Dean again, she leaned towards Sam a little, "So sue me, ya overgrown idjit."

When they pulled out onto the two lane highway, Dean pretended to fall asleep. He even gave a light snore and a few twitches just to make it believable. The two hunters in the front were thankfully distracted enough that he was able to sneak a peek at each of their faces. Christine looked like she wanted to tear Sam a new one. Sam however, looked relaxed, almost playful.

"Geez Chris," Sam laughed again. "I was just going to reassure you that Dean will get over it."

Christine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Uh huh," She grumbled. His touch sure hadn't felt that innocent. "And, it's _Christine_." She corrected.

Sam sighed, "Look," He took a quick breath, "Dean's crazy about you, and-"

"It'll all work out, right?" Christine cut him off, "You can't seriously believe that." She sat back against the seat, gaze directed back at Dean. "Besides, I wish I was strong enough to let him go, let him be free."

"He doesn't want to be free." Sam murmured. Christine shook her head. "Not in the way you think."

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?" Christine asked incredulously. Dean fought back a smirk. ' _There's my girl.'_ He thought.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We thought he was out, that we'd never see him again." He sighed, glancing in the rearview mirror. "We didn't want to be alone. He'll understand." He took a breath. "End of story." Christine just nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. For both their sakes, she hoped he was right.

Dean shifted a little, pretending to come awake when they came to a stop sign just outside of a little town on the border of Indiana. He sat up, finding Christine slumped against the seat, her eyes closed, features lax with sleep. Sam pulled into a small Gas n' Sip and got out to fill the tank. Dean leaned forward, and before he could stop himself, he brushed a few stray curls off her forehead. The contact made his gut clench with regret. He knew their lives were never just simple black and white. Her decision to sleep with Sam was done out of grief and loss. He'd done terrible and crazy things when motivated by pain. Her eyelashes fluttered and he watched as she came awake.

Her green eyes locked with his, "Hey." He drawled softly. "You wanna trade places?" He offered, moving to get out the backseat.

"Sure," Christine yawned. "Guess knowing I'd be face to face again with you didn't let me get enough shut eye." She quipped, straightening up in the seat, stretching a little.

Dean rounded the front of the car and pulled open the door for her. She took his hand and exited the car. He pulled to her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He turned her head so he could murmur into her ear, "Hey, we're okay. We'll get through this, huh?" He swallowed hard, pressing a kiss to her ear. "We always do." She just nodded, wriggling out his grasp, and heading into the quickie mart, with a nod to Sam.

Dean slid into the passenger seat and flipped through the CD collection in the glove box. Christine returned a few minutes later with a few convenience store goodies. She tossed Sam a crisp red apple, taking a generous bite out of a matching one she kept for herself. Dean looked up from the Def Leppard CD he was inspecting to watch as Christine and Sam climbed back into the car, both crunching on apples. "Hey," He protested, "Where's mine?"

"Oh, sorry Dean," Christine exclaimed, "I didn't think you'd like one." She pursed her lips together. He just nodded, attention back to putting away the CD collection he drug out of the glove box. He jumped at the hand on his shoulder, turning towards Christine in the backseat. "I got you this instead." She held out a clear plastic clamshell containing one glorious slice of apple pie. "They didn't have cherry." She grinned up at him.

Dean didn't even speak he just reached over and palmed the back of Christine's head, capturing her lips with his. He didn't even give her a chance, she melted under this masterful touch, letting out a little whimper as he deepened the kiss. Then he released her mouth and took the pie from her hand. He settled in the front seat, "Thanks, babe." He drawled licking his lips.

"Yeah," Christine breathed, locking eyes with Sam in the rearview mirror. He gave her look that said, ' _See? I told you so..._ ' "Aww, shove it Sam," She huffed, settling back against the seat, "Ya overgrown idjit."

* * *

Dean's house wasn't like Christine pictured. It was perfect. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't cluttered, but it had charm and personal touches that made her heart ache. How could she expect Dean to just drop this and come back?

Capturing the Djinn proved harder than they originally calculated. Djinn are notorious for being sneaky sons of bitches, and these did not disappoint. In true Winchester fashion, Dean pretty much sacrificed himself so Christine could get away and get help. By the time she arrived with reinforcements, Dean was already dreamland full tilt. Samuel and the cousins bagged the remaining Djinn, and carted her away. With Sam's help she administered the antidote to Dean. He came to, and clung to Christine's waist as they hauled him into an upright position.

* * *

Christine felt dread slowly creep over her emotions as she sat next to Dean waiting for Bobby to drop off Lisa and Ben. Sam was busy loading up his car, making sure he had everything stocked and tucked away.

"So, Samuel and the cuzzes?" Dean asked, turning to face her a bit.

Christine sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know. They left in a hurry. Sam and I are meeting them back at their place." She smiled, " You, uh, you coming with us?

"No. No, I'm gonna stick around," Her eyes widened at the sudden shift, He cleared his throat, "For Lisa and Ben." He explained.

"I thought you told Sam-"

"I did." He cut in. He sighed, "Chris, why don't you stick around here?"

"Really, Dean? Stick around?" Christine stood up, unable to be still any longer, "Look, we practically shoved you at them."

"That's a funny way to put it, but all right." Dean laughed softly.

"I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you stick around." Christine explained, waving to Bobby as he pulled up in the driveway next to Sam's Charger.

"So, what, it's better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger?" Dean asked, "I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option."

"I hear you. I guess I just, wish you were coming, that's all." Christine sighed.

"Why?" Dean asked, ' _just say you need me and, God help me, I'll probably just leave them alone...'_ He thought.

"Don't be stupid." Christine scoffed.

"No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good hunters. I'm rusty. I did something seriously stupid going out there. I almost got us both killed." Dean chuckled at the memory of waking up in her arms after getting attacked by the Djinn.

"And that's exactly why I want you," He looked sharply at her, "around." She added with a nervous smile, letting her fingers play along his stubble covered jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, pushing a curl out her eyes.

"You just went. You didn't hesitate. Because you care, and that's who you are. Sam? He wouldn't even think to try." Christine sighed with frustration.

Dean's brow furrowed, "Yes, he would." _What happened between them that she doesn't trust Sam at all?_ He asked himself.

"No, Dean. I'm telling you, it's just better with you around. That's all." Christine confessed, turning towards Sam.

"Listen…" Dean started to say, but Sam joined them on the porch. Lisa and Ben were gathering their bags from Bobby's trunk. The shift in Christine was instantaneous. She removed herself from Dean's embrace, but didn't go far. She didn't 'complete the triangle' like she used to between the three of them. They would form these little powwows to discuss cases, and support each other. It was neat, but now she didn't even move subconsciously to form their usual circle.

Dean sighed, and dug the Impala's keys out of his pants' pocket. He held them out to Sam. "She should be hunting. Take her."

"Thanks. Really. But I already got my car setup how I like it." He turned to Christine, "We should hit the road."

Lisa and Ben reached the porch. "You sure you don't want a break, Chris?" Lisa asked, placing her hand on Christine's arm.

Christine jumped at the contact, "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Lis." She said, "Not to mention, it would be extremely weird."

Dean gave Lisa a questioning look. "Really, Lis?"

"Ben?" Lisa asked, nodding at her son.

"Mom and Bobby explained what happened." Ben said, Christine crouched down so she was eye level with him. "I think a break would be good for you Aunt Christine." He smiled. "Mom said her and Dean are just good friends." He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "I think Dean would like to have you around. I know I would."

Tears spilled over and ran down Christine's cheeks. Dean gave her a questioning look. Ben just wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze, she squeezed back.

"I think that settles it," Bobby said handing Christine a small suitcase. "Lisa helped me pack some of your things to get you by, just in case." He gave her a wink.

Sam cleared his throat. Dean nodded, "I'll walk you out. Keep in touch, you hear?" Christine followed the men as Lisa, Ben and Bobby went inside.

Sam: 'Course." He scoffed, then he turned sober, " It was really good to see you again, Dean." He wrapped Christine up in a hug, "See ya, Christine." He murmured, locking eyes with Dean over her shoulder. Then he got in his sleek new Charger and drove off.

Dean turned to find Christine already walking back up the walk, towards the house. He sighed. Things were going to be weird alright, but at least he had her back.

* * *

 _From the author's desk..._

Hello dear readers! Thank you so much for stopping by and exploring 'The Family Business 'Verse' with me! I got all kinds of inspired when I was watching SPN season 6 a few weeks ago, so I tried to see how Christine would fit in the story arc. I'm not entirely happy with it, but it'll do for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on an sequel, the very next episode, "Two and a half men." Which should be completed by the end of the month.

 **Don't Look Back** \- Boston - I really enjoy listening to Boston. I got the idea for this story when listening to the track 'Don't look back' after watching the episode.

Filming for season 11 has started, and I'm hoping to be at stopping point with my first fic by this fall. I'm still working on it, its definitely not abandoned, I promise.

As always, its an absolute delight to hear from you. Its an honor to be apart of this fantastical fandom!

xoxo

Lumora The White


End file.
